


Till Spring Returns

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, POV First Person, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: As winter looms over Yukari with its foreboding presence, she and Eirin have one final moment together before they part..





	Till Spring Returns

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Goddesses exist in all corners of the world. 

Some could even debate about whether I myself qualify for such a title. 

Well, as I said, _that_ will be left up to debate. 

What isn't up for any sort of discourse is the goddess I have surrounding me. 

Drowning me in every inch of her body. 

Eirin is the embodiment of such a divine being that even I, in my ominous ways, cannot deny it. 

She quickly peels away my robe like a curtain, her mouth covering my exposed back while she licks her way around it. All I can do is grind back against her body as the feeling of her lingerie scrapes against my naked skin when she melds into me. 

It was only meant to be a brief visit. 

Hibernation was awaiting and I yearned to see my lover one last time which is why I gapped her into my home. 

But the moment I saw Eirin's dazzling eyes, the overflow of longing, lust and love in them, I _knew_ it wasn't going to end with a simple goodnight kiss. 

She already despised the fact that the hibernation was necessary even though she never voiced it. 

Eirin didn't need to as I could read her like an open book, a legendary piece of literature that only could be unlocked by selected individuals. 

In this case, it was _me_.

She'd made it very clear with that intense gaze of hers. 

At first, I presumed the annoyance was due to me gapping her in just as she was about to get ready to sleep. Her clothes were discarded and she was left in her underwear with a kimono in hand which she was going to wrap around her supine body. 

It would not be the first time I've done such a thing and it certainly won't be the last.

I adore the onslaught of emotions she shows me whenever I play my usual but now harmless games. 

It's usually feigned irritation followed by a luxurious chuckle and a roll of her stunning eyes. 

But tonight, there was _nothing_ playful in them. 

The instant I gapped Eirin through, she took one look at me, strode forward in a few majestic steps and plunged her tongue into my mouth. 

Surprise overtook me but my body reacted naturally, in the way it would only do for Eirin. 

I couldn't help but to clutch onto her as I felt her heated tongue slide across my own. Our lips joined due to the hypnotic dance which was going on inside our mouths and it had me disoriented. 

So gone to a point where I couldn't predict this goddess removing herself from the kiss and moving back so that she could grab my arm to spin me around. 

Which led us to where we were now. 

 

Me pressed up against my desk from the front and her towering behind me, her hand slipping over my vulva as her other palm toyed with my breast. Her lips were working fervently on marking my neck as my hair being up made the area more visible. 

Not a warning, no sign, nothing hinted to my lover's need to enter me so suddenly. 

It felt invigorating as my body slumped forward with each aggressive stroke inside me. 

My hands were flat against the wooden surface as I ground my hips back and forth to get Eirin to touch me where I was squirming. But I knew that this last bout of love making was something Eirin was going to make even more memorable than usual. 

She wanted to engrave into my skin what I had when I woke up.

What was waiting for me once my recuperating period was done.

Whom I had counting down every second till I was awake. 

Not that it ever slipped my dreams when I slept.

She knew this.

There wasn't much that I could think of other than _her_. 

I mumbled out her name between a throaty moan when she swivelled her fingers across the muscles that were clenching against her digits. The drawn out way in which she did that was close enough to making me come as she pushed deeper inside of me. My mind had well and truly dissolved; her soft yet passionate voice repeating how much she loved me coupled with the firm thrusts overtaking all of my senses. 

This side of Eirin did things to me that I couldn't explain. 

Gone was the tenderness and precise actions, her movements replaced with desperation and primal desire. 

A desire to show me why being awake in reality was far more thrilling than being asleep. 

Admittedly, I was so frighteningly close to giving up my hibernation just to spend time with my goddess. 

Whether we were to simply sit down together and indulge in sake whilst having a good chat & cuddle. 

Or if we were to be locked together, taking each other as if we were to experience our love for the last time. 

It would not matter.

I just _want_ her. 

She knew this, each drip of my anticipating release sticking against the length of her fingers. 

Her mouth was decorating my spine, teeth scraping down it as her tongue dug in after. 

I don't know if I can hold back as my nails claw at the surface of the desk. Between the wet tongue lathering against my skin and the fingers hitting me in places where no other could reach, I could not take it anymore. 

My forehead met the desk as my body weakened completely, unable to keep up with how voraciously I needed to feel the relief from my lover.

Eirin had me in pieces, a pitiful whimper escaping my bitten lips. 

She was doing this with the intent of ensuring that even in my sleep, my fingertips would wonder beneath my nightgown and write her name all over and inside of me as I touched myself. 

It ached but felt so stimulating at the same time that my mind couldn't concentrate on which one it was feeling more. 

So I just lay there, gasping like a darkness deprived youkai begging for the moon to come out and shield it from the sun. 

Until Eirin was ready to let me go as the night plunged Gensokyo for 4 months. 

I felt her slide out of me which caused my hips to shudder, a pathetic protest escaping my lips. 

Being so close to the edge and not being fulfilled drained me and I wondered if I'd get to sleep if she left me like this. 

I almost thought she would leave when I felt Eirin move off of me, my heart stopping. 

But she sensed my apprehension and placed her hands on my waist to gently help me up. 

I could just about hold my own weight as I draped my arms around her neck and shoulders to keep me steady, our eyes meeting again.

Her expression had softened, as if moulding me into this weakened shape satisfied her anger of me leaving. She says so in a low, apologetic voice before leaning in to kiss me so delicately. It was a stark contrast to the rough kiss she started this with but then I recall, it was _me_ who made her act in such a way. 

My need to see her before I left impacted her just as much as it impacted me. 

Eirin made that evident after pulling away whilst placing her already drenched fingers back over my clit and within my vulva. 

She lifted my thigh up and kept her other hand tucked beneath it, my leg being held in the air as she continued digging her long digits between my walls while pressing her thumb up against my clit. 

I groaned feverishly against her parted lips as I became accustomed to the change of pace she was setting. Slow and languid movements of her wrist was all I could feel as she gently amped up my arousal to what it was when she had me flat against the desk. 

Only Eirin would know how to do such a thing and she is aware of this.

She half taunts and half pleads with me when she remarks about thinking of leaving her now. 

All the while whilst circling my clit with each enunciation of the word, as if using it as a leverage and it works in whatever she is trying to achieve. 

I try to tumble out a coherent response of wishing that I could, but the words die in my throat when she strokes me with pressure and my body convulses. One of my hands removes itself from behind her neck and instantly claws into her shoulder, making her wince with pleasure. 

It takes everything for me to not submit, but I'm well aware that that is mostly knowing I really cannot skip the hibernation, not this year. 

 _Yukari_. 

Eirin pants it out as she increases the speed of loving me without taking those erotic eyes away from my sweat tinted face. 

How I truly wished I could stay with her. 

Looking at that expression which still brings me fury and joy, typical of a lunarian, makes me want to curl up besides her and endure the bitter winter. 

But I know this cannot be so I smile weakly when she tips me over the mountain, a lengthy plunge into the sea following. 

The way I dribble into her palm and down my thigh feels euphoric and crude. 

It's just a reflection of how well Eirin is adjusted to my body. 

Knows how to caress my clit with sculpted actions. 

Knows when to remove herself from within me and press up. 

Knows which area of my neck craves her luscious lips. 

All of these sentiments occurring as I let go and cling onto her for dear life & breath which are exuding out of me as we stand there.

 

It needs to finish, right _now_. 

I need to let her go before it gets too late and my point of restful hibernating passes. 

But I struggle with wanting to depart from her when she removes her fingers off of me and wraps her arms around my hips, embracing me close while I ride out the aftershocks. 

Of course, in hindsight I knew I would regret this and make it painful for both of us but I just couldn't..help myself. 

Help myself to one more time with my beloved. 

4 months apart is a long time; it never used to be. 

Not before I garnered an attraction to my once nemesis. 

That very woman who was now resting her forehead over my breasts, breathing slowly as she matched my calming heartbeat. 

I loath this lunarian for making me succumb to the whims of needing someone so agonisingly. 

I love this lunarian for making me yield to understanding that even I deserve to have someone to rely on. 

It is indeed a bittersweet sensation.

But I cannot prolong it any longer.

I need to _leave_ her now.

My hands rest on her prepossessing face to make her look up at me.

Another mistake I make to stare into those eyes that she only makes in my company.

But I can't let it deter from what I have to say even though she's all I want to see.

Whether in person, or a dream, it's in Eirin's arms which I yearn to be.

To have to part from her like this is making me snap like the twigs on a brittle tree.

Though I have no choice but to depart from my lover and sink into my awaiting slumber of a sea.

 _Stay a little longer_.

That's her response dripping in honey over my aura.

 _Please_.

It works, it _almost_ works but I relent and push against her firm shoulders.

 _Yukari_.

I have to steel myself with everything that I have to not collapse to that sweet plea of Eirin asking me to stay again.

She knows how badly I am struggling and continues to sway me into spending another night with her.

But it won't work, as much as I love this woman who is peppering my neck between whispering my name like the elegant entity that she is.

I cannot stay any longer.

My eyes clamp shut to conceal how much it pains me to have to end this as I shove against Eirin again, asking her to let me go.

But the comforting arms around my hips tighten as she pushes me back against my desk, which is still shimmering on the surface due to what she did to me earlier.

We're both breathing heavily now as we lock eyes, neither willing to break because parting will already see to that.

Instead, I cup her rosy cheeks and sigh with a smile at our behaviour, just to dull the sting of what I'm about to do.

I love her, so much and I will see her again.

These words are the last thing I make sure my lover hears, knows and believes.

My lips melding with hers is the last thing I ensure that Eirin feels, remembers and savours.

As we part, l linger in this moment with her for a second longer.

Absorbing that ridiculously endearing expression.

Cementing the texture of her delicate skin into my fingertips.

Inhaling the scent that I've come to associate with her.

Just for a moment longer.

 _I love you, Yukari_.

It's all I need to hear to satiate my tortured mind for having to do this.

My hands travel down her cheeks, throat and neck to rest again on her shoulders whilst returning the sentiment back one last time.

Eirin hadn't noticed the gap I'd opened behind her.

The gap which led back to her bedroom in Eientei.

With a final smile and a gentle peck to her lips, I bid Eirin goodnight, till spring returns.

The intensity of the push I deliver is enough to send her into the gap given how off guard she was.

Her blue eyes were widened with shock, anger, emptiness and..understanding.

 _Yukarin_! 

I stifle a shaky cry whilst watching her hand reach out for me but it won't happen, she won't be able to touch me now.

Nor will I be able to touch her.

A soft apology is all I can muster when Eirin is consumed by my gap and disappears from my vision.

The room suddenly felt suffocating.

The cold appeared to be consuming everything in sight.

My bed.

My heart.

My body.

All of the places Eirin should be covering.

All of the attributes that belonged to her. 

Now dusted over with a subtle layer of iciness as winter dragged me under.

I remain motionless, my hands gripping the edge of the desk I'm still leaning against as I try to erase that last image away from my mind.

Instead, my still nude body tries to retain every single path Eirin made in a feeble attempt to make up for the sudden lack of her presence. 

I don't know if it will be enough whilst I glance around my bedroom, anxiety flooring my system without Eirin near me. 

It was then that I see something. 

My eyes land on the floor a few feet away from me when I notice an item laying there, courtesy of the light from the moon. 

The moon in which my lover once resided and crafted.

It was her kimono. 

The one I so rudely interrupted her from wearing in my impulsive action to see her one last time. 

I knew what would happen, yet I couldn't resist because she's the _one_ thing I cannot refrain from. 

It's an action I both regret but stand by. 

Dragging myself away, I collect her silver kimono and bring it up to my chest whilst breathing Eirin's scent in. 

A rich, fragrant and otherworldly scent that only she has.

As small as a comfort it is, having her clothing pressed against my skin soothes some of the hurt rendering me immobile. 

So I slip the kimono on, my figure shivering like she was still here and her arms enclosed around me. 

Again, a small but tame replica in having the real thing. 

It'll have to suffice as I make my way to the bed and lay there, imaging that Eirin was by my side. 

Sleep would come, albeit reluctantly. 

My hibernation will begin, a restless one I foresee.


End file.
